The Beginning of the End
by Zune
Summary: J'imagine que s'il n'était pas venu, si il ne m'avait pas demandé de l'aider, j'aurais pût vivre assez longtemps, mais ma vie aurait été sans sens..."
1. The

Il faisait nuit noire.

Le jeune garçon rentrait chez lui, pensant certainement allumer la télévision en arrivant. Peut-être démarrer la ps2 aussi.

Il souriait légèrement.

Depuis maintenant des années une seule chose manquait à sa vie. Un seul être qui avait laissé un vide incommensurable en son cœur.

Il soupira. _'Demain, peut-être feras-il beau ?_

_Ce n'était pas justement le week-end ? Et demain, ce ne serait pas la date de sortie du nouveau Final Fantasy ?'_

Matt sourit. Demain promettait d'être une belle journée.

_-« Attend ! »_

Le jeune garçon se retourna.

Il n'avait pas finalement rêvé, il était bien suivit.

A ce moment là, deux hypothèse s'offrait à lui :

**1.**Courir vite, semer la personne qui se pourrait bien serial killer.  
**2.**Ou allez voir pourquoi ont se donnait le mal de suivre un pauvre petit haker qui vivait dans un appartement deux pièces.

Matt allait opter pour la première solution_ -Il n'avait pas une si grande force physique-_ lorsque :

_-« Mail ! J'en peux plus ! Attend-moi ! »_ Fit la voix de son suiveur, à bout de souffle.

Matt s'arrêta. Cette voix…. Il ressentit un énorme frisson dans son dos, son cœur se mis à s'affoler.

.

La personne se rapprocha, titubant à chaque pas….

_-« Me… Mello ? » Finit par articuler le rouquin._

Mihael était arrivé près de Matt, il arrivait désormais à distinguer le visage stupéfait de son ami.

La vision de Mello se brouillât, devenant rouge, il sentit ses forces le quitter.

_'Non, pas maintenant…'_

Mello s'écroulât sur le sol, il eut juste le temps de sentir Matt le rattraper.


	2. Beginning

_-« Tu est réveillé ? »_

Matt tentât de dissimuler son inquiétude lorsque Mello ouvrit les yeux.

En effet, lorsqu'un très cher ami, disparut depuis des années et déclaré mort fait son apparition, ça fait toujours un choc. C'est d'autant plus intense lorsque l'ami en question saigne du visage.

_-« D'où tu sors cette cicatrice ? »_

_-« C'est Kira…. »_

_-« Kira ? »_

Mello eut un début de fou rire en voyant l'expression stupéfait de son ami, très vite remplacé par une douleur intense au niveau du visage.

_-« A… Attend, Mello, bouge pas comme ça, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire tenir tes bandages… »_

_-« Mes QUOI ?! »_

_-« T'énerve pas, ça feras qu'empirer la situation. T'as le visage salement amoché…. »_

Mello retourna dans ses pensées.


	3. Of

_-« Comment tu te l'es faite, finalement, cette si jolie blessure ? »_

_-« Kira et le bureau d'enquête contre Kira collabore… »_

_-« C'est… Impossible ! »_

_-« Tu me crois pas, c'est ça ? »_

_-« Si si, mais…. Ils collaborent contre qui ? »_

_-« Contre moi. »_

Matt remarqua vite que Mello semblait totalement abattu. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vague, des larmes coulaient le long de ses yeux.

_-« C'est vraiment dégelasse qu'ils s'acharnent sur toi… »_

Cette phrase, aussi stupide et inutile qu'elle paraisse, réussit à arracher un sourire à Mello. 'Arracher' au sens propre, vu que son visage se remit aussitôt à saigner à flot.


	4. Our

_-« Tu compte vraiment dormir dans la même pièce que moi ?! »_

_-« Je vais pas dormir dans les toilettes, tout de même ! Et puis c'est MON appart, non ? »_

Mello hocha la tête. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à faire que de perdre le soutient de Matt.

_-« De plus, à la Wammy's, ont dormais bien ensemble, non ? »_ Fit Matt en se déshabillant.

Le geek finit par s'installer dans le lit de camp qu'il avait dût aller acheter en urgence.

_-« Matt…. »_

_-« Oui ? »_

_-« Tu tiens vraiment à me laisser dormir seul ? »_

_-« Heu… Dans ton état, je crois pas que c'est approprié… »_

_-« … »_

Mello finit par se rappeler que sa peau carbonisée n'était pas si solide que cela, finalement, et vraiment douloureuse.


	5. End

L'aube finit par se lever sur le visage défiguré de Mihael, et avec lui, de nouvelles douleurs.

_-« Mello ? Excuse-moi, mais il faudrait désinfecter tes blessures, tu me laisses défaire tes bandages ? »_

Mello serras fort les dents, se déchira la langue en le faisant et lorsque l'opération fût finie, il laissât s'échapper un soupir.

_-« Bon, j'passe à la pharmacie, j'ai plus de bandages, tu bouge pas ? »_

Matt allait passer la porte et s'éloigner une fois de plus de lui….

_-« Attend ! »_

Matt se retourna, légèrement surprit.

_-« Ah, oui, je prendrais du chocolat en passant… »_

_-« Non, attend. »_

_-« Quoi encore ? »_

_-« Reste. »_


	6. And There No Regrets

Le temps avait passé, les semaines s'étaient écoulées comme des secondes.

Matt et Mello les avaient passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, oubliant jusqu'à Kira.

Puis vint ce jour maudit :

_-« Matt, demain, ont pars aux USA, ont retourne à la poursuite de Kira. »_

_._

Il parait que les orphelins de la Wammy House savent quand leurs morts approchent. Ils entendent le son d'une cloche, ils revoient leurs parents, leur cœur se remplit de tristesse à l'idée laisser le monde seul.

A ce moment là, Matt avait sentit qu'il allait bientôt mourir, qu'il ne reviendrait pas en europe.

Un immense vide emplit son cœur, il pensât à la Wammy House, sa maison, sa vie.

Il était sur qu'il ne survivrait pas à l'affaire Kira.

Il savait que tout allait finir.

Peut-être Mello finiras t'il par avoir la même sensation.

Peut-être mourront t'il tout les deux ?

Mais à ce moment là, Matt ne pût que répondre avec un sourire emplit de tristesse :

_-« Je te suit, Mello. »_


End file.
